Petrit Halilaj
Petrit Halilaj plasticien contemporain kosovar né en 1986 à Kostërrc (Kosovo). Vit et travaille entre Bozzolo (Italie), Berlin (Allemagne) and Pristina (Kosovo). Biographie et œuvre Petrit Halilaj montre à la fois gravité et légéreté dans son travail. Une légèreté liée à l’enfance, cette période de la vie qu’il semble particulièrement chérir et où il trouve l’essentiel de son inspiration. Mais une légèreté qui ne rime pas avec insouciance, car il est né en 1986, au Kosovo, juste avant la chute du communisme, et il a donc connu toutes les tensions politiques et culturelles qui ont ravagé son pays dans les années qui ont suivi. Quand il présente Poisened by men in need of some love au Wiels de Bruxelles, il reconstitue les animaux taxidermisés qui se trouvaient précédemment au Musée d’histoire naturelle de Pristina, un musée auquel il était très attaché et qui avait été complètement détruit pendant les conflits, mais il l’a fait avec la terre et les matériaux de son pays, afin d’interroger la question d’identité nationale. De même, lorsqu’il expose à la Kunsthalle de Saint-Gall, en Suisse, il reproduit les bijoux que sa mère avait enfouis dans le jardin, avec ses dessins d’enfants, pour les mettre à l’abri, mais à une toute autre échelle et avec les gravats de sa maison, saccagée entre-temps par la guerre. Enfin, lors d'une exposition à la galerie Kamel Mennour, Yes but the see is attached to the Earth and it never floats in space, il évoque la figure de son arrière-grand père, un intellectuel pacifiste assassiné au début du XXe siècle, mais sous la forme d’un cheval haut de plusieurs mètres et semblant surgir d’un lac de couleur rose. En 2019, il présente à Lyon Shkrepëtima. Sous la forme d’une grande installation, Shkrepëtima , « étincelle » en albanais, contextualise les scénographies, costumes et objets de scène d’une performance organisée par l’artiste à Runik en 2018, et présentée simultanément en vidéo. L’œuvre prolonge la recherche de l’artiste sur les racines historiques de la petite ville kosovare où il a grandi, tout en réfléchissant sur le potentiel de l’art et la valeur de la mémoire. Chez Petrit Halilaj, on passe sans cesse de l’enfance à l’âge adulte, de l’intime à l’universel, du privé au public, de la petite à la grande histoire. Tout son travail, que l’on pourrait qualifier de conceptuel et qui entretient aussi des liens très forts avec le « Land Art » et « l’Arte Povera », est basé sur des souvenirs personnels, des rêves, des situations vécues, mais qui n’ont jamais rien d’anecdotique et qui s’inscrivent clairement dans le champ du politique. Expositions (sélection) * 2019 15e Biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon, Là où les eaux se mêlent, installation et vidéo Shkrepëtima * 2018 Encore un jour banane pour le poisson-rêve , Palais de Tokyo, Paris * 2017 **Mario Merz Prize, Fondazione Merz, Turin *2016 « Preface #1 », kamel mennour, Londres **Artissima, Turin, Italie. *2015 Slip of the Tongue, Palazzo Grassi, Punta della Dogana, Venise *2014 « Shit and Die », Palazzo Cavour, commissariat d’exposition Maurizio Cattelan *2013 Biennale de Venise 2013 ** « SUPER Visions - Zeichnen und Sein », commissariat d’exposition Stefanie Heckmann, Museum Schloss Moyland, Allemagne *2012 « It doesn’t always have to be beautiful, unless it’s beautiful », The Kosovo Art Gallery, Prishtina *2010 6e Berlin Biennale for Contemporary Art », commissariat d’exposition Kathrin Rhomberg, Berlin *2009 « Time Machine », commissariat d’exposition Vlado Velkov, Kunstverein Arnsberg, Allemagne *2006 « Mediterraneo Contemporaneo », Castello Aragonese, Taranto, commissariat d’exposition Antonio d’Avossa *1999 « KOSOVE 1999 », I° Premio Galleria d’Arte, Lezhe–Albania, organisé par Ymer Metalia Galerie Site de la galerie Kammel Menour Biennale de Venise 2017 Palais de Tokyo Vidéo et installation Shkrepëtima, Biennale Lyon 2019 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain kosovar Catégorie:Naissance en 1986